Maybe
by Moniii
Summary: A young girl and a strange woman meet. Burzek (kind of)


**A/N: sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes**!

The subway red line was completely insane today, she knew it was a bad idea to pressthe snooze button so many times, but she had been so tiered yesterday she was not even in a concious state when she pressed the snooze of the damn alarm. Now she was frustrated she would be late for her job interview, times had been rough for her the last few years, more often than not she thought of the things in her life she might had done differently.

Maybe turning away the last four jobs was not her best thinking, maybe breaking up with Ryan a month ago was not the best idea, maybe breaking up with the only guy who had ever proposed was not her best move; so many maybes were definitely messing her head up.

Finally a cart pulled up she quickly moved in with people pushing for a place, wow the rush hour was insane.

She looked at her phone, she was going to be truly late, how did people do it? She thought to herself, what is the point to all this insanity? She looked around the cart everyone seemed so busy with their own lives. When arriving to Lake station where thankfully almost everyone got out she spotted her, their sitting down and looking quite upset, was a little girl about 5 years old. One might ask why she was so interested in this child, well usually children riding the red line or any line at all in Chicago usually go hand in hand with an adult, but not this kid, ths kid was alone and by the look on her face she knew she was worried this is why she decided to approach her.

Hey she said casually while taking the seat next to her.

Hello the little girl answered, her voice was calm but upset.

I see you decided to take a trip by yourself she said smiling so she would not scare the girl.

The little one looked up at her, she had a cheeky face but it was sweet, she had big brown eyes and her hair was a mix of brown and blonde like the sand. She knew instantly she was analyzing wether to trust her or not.

Finally the little one decided to speak

I am running away she said firmly

She could not help but smile at the kid's confidence, how could a tiny human be more determined than any adult? How could this little girl be more determined than her, not that it made the childs current situation ok, but still it kind of amazed her.

May I ask why? She said

Yes you may, I am glad someone is finally asking. I have been trying to tell mom and dad that a little brother will just not work for me.

This time she had to let a small giggle out, this little girl was like a tiny adult only with more brain than most adults.

So you decided to run away because you are having a baby brother?

The little girl looked at her surprised, as if she couldn't believe the question she was asking. It was so strange but something about this child seemed so familiar.

I do want ma brother, but mommy said i cannot share my room with him, I tied to explain why we had to share a room but mom did not pay attention when I made my agrument.

Oh you mean your argument? She questioned

That's what I just said the little one answered,a little annoyed she got interrupted

Ok so what happened next?

I went with daddy and he said no, your brother has a nursery already installed, that is when I decided it would not work, a baby brother won't work if we are not allowed to share a room and have fun like mom and her sister used to when she was five.

Oh, now I uderstand, but don't you think running aways is a bit drastic? You won't even get to meet your brother if you leave your parents. She was now determined to get this child safe back to her parents, everything about her job interview seemed so unimportant right now.

Im sorry ms but I do not know the meaning of drastic yet, but I will tell you my reason is enough to find my grandpa and ask him if maybe I can share a room with him to play.

This girl was unbelievably smart, how could she talk in such manner? It was like witnessing someone beyond her current age.

So I imagine you are five right?

Yes! I had a big party on April, mommy and daddy gave me lots of presents and we had loads of chocolate ice cream.

Well that sounds nice, dont you think you will miss that if you go with your grandpa? I mean I'm sure he is great but your mom and dad must be very sad you decided to leave.

The little girl looked at her with big surprised eyes, as if she had said something true.

I would've stayed if they explained why the baby won't share a room with me, but mommy couldn't she suddenly got hurt and peed in the floor, and dad got nervous and started shouting things I did not understand, so I ran, it was scary.

Oh for goodness sake she thought this girl's parents did'nt even had time to explain because her mom had gone into labour, but what this little girl saw was chaos and ran. Her parents must be worried sick and if her mom is having a baby while worried... she had to take this girl back to them.

Sweety I am sure your mom and dad will explain to you the nursery situation, but right now I have to get you to them!

No! Please no, mom was not happy when I left, maybe my questions made her pee and dad was yelling, please don't take me back. Besides they will find me later.

How can you be so sure?

Because they are police.

Sweety you did nothing wrong your mom and dad where acting that way because your brother was going to be born.

The little girl looked astonished by the revelation and tilted her head to the kind stranger, she knew her parents had told her many times that if she got lost she had to do a million different things but never go with a stranger. She couldn't help it, this lady had been kind to listen and she seemed more worried about her than any other adult riding the red line. So she took the strangers hand and they both got off the next stop. Before heading anywhere the stranger turned down to face her and asked.

What is your name sweety?

She smiled and said Haley, Haley Ann Ruzek.

Ruzek? No way she thought, could it be?

What is you dad's name?

Adam the girl answered. Well that is why she seemed so familiar.

Out of all the kids in the world it was Adams she was going to return, she couldn't help but feel nostalgic, in a good way, she was glad Adam had settled, she always knew he would. Maybe letting go of the one guy who had proposed to her was a good thing after all, such a child would not be here had she married him.

She suddenly felt a slight tug on her coat and turned to see the little girl smiling big

Yes Haley?

So am I a big sister now?

Lets go find out, she said holding her hand tight.

One more question the child stopped her

Yes? She said

What is your name lady? Mom said I must never go with strangers, if you tell me your name she won't go crazy because we won't be strangers anymore.

Well your mom is very smart and very right

Yes, daddy says no one is like his Kim or like his Haley she said pointing to herself.

She looked at her with happy eyes and said

Haley I am Wendy she extended her hand as the young child streched it

Nice to meet you Wendy, now lets hurry cause mommy is having a baby!

And they started walking away knowing that one of her maybes in life did not have to live in her head anymore, and wow she was thankfull for that, the other ones would also resolve.

The End


End file.
